He Sees
by Teri
Summary: Have you wondered what Caleb meant when he called Xander "the One who Sees"? So has Buffy, come read what she finds out.


**He Sees**  
By Teri

* * *

Summary: Caleb said that Xander was the "One Who Sees". Just what does Xander see?

Disclaimer: I am not associated with the creators or owns of this series. No harm is intended to the copyright holders.

Author's Note: This is another story I have been debating for over a year to post or not. I hope I made the right choice. Enjoy.

* * *

"'You're the one who sees things'. That's what he said." Buffy replied. "I just don't understand it. Sees what?" She looked over to the others in the room, Giles, Willow, Anya, Dawn, and Spike.

"Xander sees everything." Dawn said clearly. It was time Buffy and the others figured out what she already knew.

"Dawn, what do you mean?" Buffy asked.

"When has Xander not seen and done what was needed?" Not waiting for any answers Dawn continued. I don't know how he knows . . . sees things, but he does."

"Suspect he's like Dru." Spike said softly causing the others to turn in his direction, but he just sat back and declined to elaborate.

"This is nonsense!" Buffy was upset. "Caleb was just blowing smoke and Spike is still out of his mind. Xander sees? Like Dru? Get real. I think it is time we all get some rest and look at this again in the morning.

The gang talked for a few more minutes and then proceeded to go to bed. Buffy quickly fell asleep.

* * *

__

_  
"Because you are the Slayer." Giles began as he spoke with Buffy in the school library. It was the first day of school and she had only met Giles earlier in the morning. "Into each generation a Slayer is born, one girl in all the world, a Chosen One, one born with the strength and skill to hunt the vampires... _

_Giles and Buffy talked, well actually argued for a little while longer. When there conversation was over and both had left, Xander stepped from behind the bookcase. _

I see a bad moon rising  
I see trouble on the way 

_  
The original Scoobies are in the library discussing the Harvest. _

_"Any idea where this little get-together is being held?" Buffy asked._

_Giles began to answer her. "There, there are a number of possibilities." _

_"They're goin' to the Bronze." Xander answered definitively. _

_"Are you sure?" Willow asked quietly. _

_"Come on." He replied. "All those tasty young morsels all over the place? Anyway, that's where Jesse's gonna be, trust me."_

I see earthquakes and lightnin'  
I see bad times today 

_  
Xander's voice, "They'll never know how tough it is, Dawnie, to be the one who isn't chosen. To live so near to the spotlight and never step in it. But I know. I see more than anybody realizes because nobody's watching me. I saw you last night. I see you working here today. You're not special. You're extraordinary." _

Don't go 'round tonight  
It's bound to take your life.  
There's a bad moon on the rise 

_  
Cordelia is tied up on a hospital gurney, she was captured to be made the bride of Frankenstein, but a fire broke out in the lab. Xander is working to release Cordelia. Finally, he gives the gurney a good shove, hops on, and they roll through the flames towards safely. _

I hear hurricanes a blowin'  
I know the end is commin' soon 

_  
Ampata moves to kiss Willow. _

_Xander calmly walks in. "Let her go! If you're gonna kiss anybody, it should be me." _

_"Xander, we can be together." Ampata looks at Willow. "Just... just let me have this one."_

_"That's never gonna happen."_

_"I must do it. I must do it now!" She calls in desperation. "Or it is the end for me and for us!" She starts to kiss Willow again, but Xander stops her, pulling Willow away.. _

_"NO!" He looks at her calmly - no doubt in his mind that he will save Willow. "You want life? You're gonna have to take mine. Can you do that?"_

I fear rivers over flowing  
I hear the voice of rage and ruin 

_  
"Buffy, she's gone to fight the Master." Xander tells Angel. _

_"He'll kill her."_

_"Rumor has it." Xander shrugged. "Only we're not gonna let it happen." _

Don't go 'round tonight  
It's bound to take your life  
There's a bad moon on the rise 

_  
Xander and Angel find Buffy face down in a pool of water. Apparently Dead. _

_"No. She's not dead." Xander calls out. _

_"She's not breathing." Angel's voice full of sorrow. _

_"But if she drowned, uh, there's a shot! CPR!" Xander said rushing to her side. _

_"C'mon! Breathe! Breathe!"_

Hope you got your things together  
Hope you are quite prepared to die 

_  
Xander is sitting on a chair outside Buffy's hospital room. Angelus comes walking out from the elevator bearing some white flowers and whistling Beethoven. Xander quickly gets up to face. _

_"Visiting hours are over." Xander says calmly. _

_"Well, I'm pretty much family."_

_"Yeah. Why don't you come back during the day? Oh, gee, no, I guess you can't."_

_"If I decide to walk into Buffy's room, do you think for one microsecond that you could stop me?" Angelus replied threateningly. _

_"Maybe not. Maybe that security guard couldn't either. Or those cops... or the orderlies... But I'm kinda curious to find out. You game?"_

Looks like we'er in for nasty weather  
One eye is taken for an eye 

_  
Xander sees his opening, and just drives right into the demon that is attacking Faith, knocking it back quite a ways onto its ass. He backs the car out into the street again as Faith watches. The demon gets back to its feet and starts her chase._

_"Get in!"_

_Faith runs to the car and dives into the back seat. Xander guns it just as the demon catches up, but she can't run fast enough to grab hold of the car, and is left in their dust. _

Don't go 'round tonight  
It's bound to take your life  
There's a bad moon on the rise 

_  
Jack and Xander are standing in the basement of the high school looking at the bomb as it counts down. _

_"I know what you're thinkin'. Can I get by him? Get up the stairs, out of the building, seconds ticking away... I don't love your chances." _

_"Then you'll die, too."_

_Calm as if there is no problem at all, he responds. "Yeah, looks like. So I guess the question really is... who has less fear?" _

_"I'm not afraid to die. I'm already dead. Xander: Yeah, but this is different. Being blowed up isn't walking around and drinking with your buddies dead. It's little bits being swept up by a janitor dead, and I don't think you're ready for that_

_"Are you?" _

_Still apparently unaffected, "I like the quiet." _

I see a bad moon rising  
I see trouble on the way 

_  
Xander is in Faith's room. _

_"I heard about what happened, and I thought you might need a friend."_

_"So then, go talk to Buffy. She's the one who killed a guy." _

_"Yeah. I heard that version." _

_"Version?" _

_"Right now, you need someone on your side. What happened wasn't your fault."_

I see earthquakes and lightnin'  
I see bad times today 

_  
Scenes of the battle of Sunnydale High 1999. Xander leading the student body. _

Don't go 'round tonight  
It's bound to take your life  
There's a bad moon on the rise 

_  
The group is trying to figure out how to defeat ADAM._

_"So no problem," Xander quipped, "all we need is combo Buffy--her with Slayer strength, Giles' multi-lingual know how, and Willow's witchy power."_

_Giles looks at him with dismay. _

_"Yeah, don't tell me. I'm just full of helpful suggestions." _

_"As a matter of fact, you are." _

I hear hurricanes a blowin'  
I know the end is commin' soon 

_  
"What about the Judge?" Willow asks. "Where do we stand?" _

_"On a pile of really boring books that say exactly the same thing." Xander replied._

_"Lemme guess: 'no weapon forged.'"_

_"'It took an army.'" _

_"Yeah, where's an army when you need one?" Willow notices a thoughtful look on Xander's face. "What?" _

_"Whoa. Whoa! I... I think I'm having a thought. Yeah, yeah, yeah, that's a thought. Now I'm having a plan."_

_He explains how to get the rocket launcher._

I fear rivers over flowing  
I hear the voice of rage and ruin 

_  
Xander sees Cordelia in a department store. "Don't you already have all the dresses?"  
  
"I have nothing, okay? No dresses. No cell phone. No car. Everything's been taken away because Daddy made a little mistake on his taxes. For the last twelve years. Satisfied? Are you a happy Xander now? I'm broke."_

_A little later at the library, Wesley asks Cordelia where she was that afternoon._

_"What? Um, I was... " Cordelia didn't want them to know the truth.  
  
"Burning a hole in daddy's wallet, as usual." Xander smirked. "I just bumped into her during my tuxedo hunt."_

_Cordelia shot him a grateful look._

_Later Cordelia found that her prom dress had been paid in full._

I fear rivers over flowing  
I hear the voice of rage and ruin 

_  
At the base at Sunnydale, Xander talks his way past the guard with Cordelia._

_"Well, I still remember all of it. I know procedure, ordnance, access codes, everything. I know the whole layout for this base."_

Don't go 'round tonight  
It's bound to take your life  
There's a bad moon on the rise 

_  
"And the young man, he sees with the eyeballs of love.**" **D'Hoffryn announces when he is trying to determine Anya's fate. _

Hope you got your things together  
Hope you are quite prepared to die 

_  
Quick set of flashes of Willow in the Library talking through the girl to "Tara", Buffy dealing with the old classmate, Dawn with "Joyce". Xander is notably missing from the montage. He never "sees" his vision of dead people._

Don't go 'round tonight  
It's bound to take your life  
There's a bad moon on the rise 

_  
"An unknown man breezes into town, says he has something of yours. Buffy, this thing's got 'trap' written all over it." Xander tries to warn Buffy about Caleb's plan. _

I see a bad moon rising  
I see trouble on the way 

_  
They'll never know how tough it is, Dawnie, to be the one who isn't chosen. To live so near to the spotlight and never step in it. But I know. I see more than anybody realizes because nobody's watching me. I saw you last night. I see you working here today. You're not special. You're extraordinary. _

I see a bad moon rising  
I see trouble on the way Buffy bolts upright in her bed 

"Buffy?" Dawn asks as she awoke from the sudden movement. She was bunking with Buffy to make room for the some potentials.

"I had a slayer dream." She is visibly shaking. "He sees. I know what he sees."

* * *

  
I see a Hero, hope you all do too. Teri


End file.
